Digital photography uses an array of light sensitive sensors to capture an image. The captured image is stored as a digital file that can be transferred to other devices, displayed in a monitor, or printed. The digital image can be modified in its digital format to correct for errors, change the image's dimensions, remove unwanted portions of the image, change the brightness of the image, and to make other modifications.